New Body, New Life
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: Aoba and Ren decided they want Sly to have his own body so he can experience what they do at the same time, they want him in their lives as well. Ren managed to transfer from one body to another, so why can't it also work with Sly? But like Ren, there is a catch.
1. Prologue

_I screamed in pain, my body felt like it was on fire. I could barely hear anything over the ringing in my ears, what I did hear though was Ren calling out to me and my Desire, Sly Blue. Did the transfer work? Was he in his own body now?_

_The ringing in my ears began to fade, I just managed to turn over to my other side to see a body that looked just like me, coughing and hacking, a grimace of pain on his face._

**_"S-Sly." _**_I manage to say through the pain._

**_"Aoba?" _**_Ren came over and kneeled down beside me, helping me up as delicately as possible._

**_"Ow! Careful! How-how is Sly?" _**_I opened my eyes and looked from him to the body that lay motionless on the ground not 5 feet from me._

_I crawled my way over to the body, panting and worried for my other self, adrenaline must be pumping through my veins cause the pain was numbed rather quickly. I began to shake Sly, hoping he would wake up._

**_"Ngh."_**_I heard him groan and cough._

**_"Aoba we need to get him to Tae! He sound's like he is choking!"_**_ I looked up at Ren and nodded, having him help me pick up Sly and take him to Grams, hopefully Sly can pull through._

_And hopefully getting Sly his own body wasn't the worst idea the three of us came up with!_

(What's up guys I hope you enjoy the story, I been thinking about this idea for at least a day and I really want to see where I can go with this!)


	2. The News

The duo waited in the living room, awaiting the diagnosis of their companion. The body transfer had been successful but Sly appeared to be suffering, so the duo rushed home so Tae could look at the male. Aoba was anxious, was Sly alright? Was there something wrong with the body? Perhaps the body wasn't compatible afterall. Ren noticed the anxious look on his lover and held the hand that was placed on the couch.

"Aoba, I'm sure everything is fine. We expected minor complications-"

"I know Ren, but that doesn't make it any less unnerving." Aoba interrupted.

Ren pressed a kiss to the bluenette's temple, he was also worried about the other male up in the bedroom of course. But he also realized pacing or other typical actions when an individual was worried wouldn't make time fly any faster. Tae finally came down the steps, turning into the living room to bring the duo the news.

"How is he Grams?" Aoba looked up at his grandmother.

"Sly is fine, I don't see any problems health wise but we have to wait for when he wakes up for anything to be certain." Aoba sighed in relief, "But what you three did was stupid and dangerous! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Aoba cringed under his grandmother's harsh glare and stern voice, Ren doing the same. They knew the risks of what they did, but they didn't have many other options.

"But the fact you could pull this off is also quite astounding as well, given your area of expertise." Aoba really didn't know if he should feel like he is being praised or he should be insulted.

"Sorry Grams." Aoba decided to apologize anyway.

"He causes trouble though it's on your head Aoba, yours too Ren." Ren nodded and didn't break eye contact with Tae, "Both of you are free to go, I'll go make dinner for when Sly wakes up."

With that, both boys rose from the couch and headed upstairs for Aoba's room, eager to see their companion. Tae stayed where she was for a moment, a slight smile on her face. Aoba and Ren meant well and she knew that, they went so far as to risk life and death to give Sly a life of his own, to become family. That boy had a heart of gold alright, and she was proud that Aoba was caring for all of his sides.

"But he could learn to not be so reckless half the time!" Tae mumbled to herself as she left for the kitchen to cook up something for the trio of boys.

Aoba and Ren stepped into the bedroom, seeing Sly Blue on the bed, sound asleep. He seemed so peaceful, it was hard for the duo to believe that what they were seeing was real. Aoba kneeled beside the bed with a smile on his face, he ran a hand through the matching blue locks on his desire's head. They were so soft, he wondered if the male could feel his hair, much like him. Ren also smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and watching the two. He secretly hoped that Sly would wake up soon, he was surprisingly eager to start a life with the new member. But he also had a bad feeling at the back of his mind, his own transfer caused him to lose his memory of being another form of consciousness in Aoba's mind. Would Sly have something similar happen to him? All he could do was wait for the other to wake up. Whatever did happen though, he was going to go through it with Aoba and himself by his side.

"And now we wait for him to wake up." Aoba looked up at Ren.

"Yeah." Ren leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips, "Now we wait."


End file.
